Punish Me
by marky77
Summary: Zack copies Cody's homework, getting them both into trouble, and Cody decides to punish his twin, in the sexiest way he knows how. One-shot, lemon, twincest. Rated M for a reason.


**a/n My other Zack/Cody stories have been more of the sweet/romantic kind, but I thought I would try a sex-fic :P  
**

**Just intended to be a one-shot, but you never know...**

**Hopefully, a batch of steamy hot lemons for you to enjoy ;)  
**

1

Cody Martin was sitting at the breakfast table checking over his math homework when Zack walked in from their bedroom. He was always slower at getting up in the mornings than Cody and usually was last getting dressed, even though Cody always insisted on showering after they had fooled around together and Zack often didn't bother.

Being teenage boys, it was only natural for them to be very hormonal and get certain urges sometimes.

It had all started when Cody had accidentally walked in on Zack while he was jerking off in the bathroom. At first he had gone bright red and tried to quickly leave the room, but Zack neither asked him to leave, nor stopped what he was doing and Cody had found himself oddly aroused by the sight of his twin touching himself.

Licking his lips, he had watched almost in a trance as Zack's hand moved up and down, up and down, and he felt himself get very hard in his pants.

The incident had ended up in them exchanging hand jobs and they had progressed from there into a proper sexual relationship over the past few months.

Of course, it was incest – and gay twincest at that – so they had had to keep their relationship a secret for now; they weren't ready to tell anybody yet. They had to stick to making love in their bedroom at night after Carey had gone to bed (or in the mornings, when they were feeling especially randy...which was most mornings) and stolen kisses at school or elsewhere in the Tipton when nobody was around.

They had jerked each other off outside of the hotel before and Zack had once even pretended to drop his fork and had given Cody a blowjob under the table when they had been out with their parents for dinner.

"Hey, Codes," Zack said walking over to where his brother was sat and planting a quick kiss on his lips. "Oh, shit did we have homework?"

"Don't swear, Zack," Cody frowned. "Yeah we have math, see," he gestured toward the equations he had been working on. "Let me guess: you didn't do it?"

"Nope!" Zack replied, cheerfully. "I was going to last night, but then you came out of the shower, with just that towel on and..."

"Yeah, we got distracted alright," Cody grinned at him.

"Hey, can I copy yours?" Zack asked, flashing what he hoped was a winning smile at his twin.

"Zack, you know how I feel about you copying my homework..." Cody lectured. "You need to start doing your own or you'll be totally stuck when it comes to actually doing the work in class."

Zack rolled his eyes.

He reached around and rubbed Cody's chest through his shirt before lowering his hand and squeezing the other boy's crotch through his jeans.

Cody moaned, "Not now, Zack, we're gonna be late".  
But it was a moan of pleasure not a moan of annoyance and he quickly grew hard as Zack unbuttoned his jeans and messaged his balls through his underwear.

Cody's erection bulged out in his boxers and Zack saw a small wet patch of pre-cum beginning to form as he slide his hand up and down it through the thin cotton fabric of his boxers.

"Uhhhhgh, Zack." Cody groaned, eyes closed, and started to buck his hips a little, rising to meet Zack's hand to try and pleasure himself even more.

The sound of his twin moaning was driving Zack crazy and he used his spare hand to play with himself as he masturbated Cody.

Zack's fingers were working magic on Cody and he sighed loudly, moaning Zack's name under his breath, gripping the edge of the table with his fingers, beads of sweat standing out on his flushed skin.

"Oh, God, Zack, I'm gonna – " Cody said before moaning loudly and thrusting his hips upward again into Zack's hand as he came, his seed pumping out all over his boxers and Zack's hand.

"Damn, you looked so hot, Codes." Zack told him, as Cody got up from the table.

"Yeah but now I gotta go change unless I want a big give-away wet patch showing though front of my pants," Cody said, sticking his tongue out.

Getting up from the table, Cody went through to the bedroom to clean up and change his underwear.

"Hey, and _don't_ copy my homework," he said teasingly as he left the room.

"Okay, Cody!" Zack shouted back before immediately dropping into the chair and copying Cody's answers onto his own homework sheet as quickly as he could.

He had just finished and managed to shove the homework into his pocket, when Cody came back into the room.

"You didn't looked at the answers, did you, Zack?" he asked suspiciously.

"No, of course not. I just grabbed a couple of waffles for breakfast while I waited."

"Good, because you really will be totally fucked if you keep copying off me and never learn anything yourself."

"Cody!...You _swore_..." Zack gaped at him, surprised.

"You're not the only one who can be bad, you know," Cody said, winking.

2

"I can't _believe _you copied my homework when I told you not to, Zack!" Cody exclaimed angrily as they entered the suite after school that day.

The teacher had noticed that both of their homework's had been identical and had given them both detention for cheating.  
Fortunately, Carey was singing in the lounge so wouldn't know that they were home late because of detention, but Cody was still mad that Zack had done something he had specifically asked him not to.

"I'm _sorry_ Cody! Just please don't tell mom, okay?"

"And why shouldn't I? You got us BOTH in trouble for something YOU did...that detention is going to be on my record now!"

"Aww, c'mon Codester....I said I was sorry. Please don't tell mom...you know she'll ground me and take my video games away!"

"Well, you deserve to be punished, Zack. What you did was cheating...and selfish. You got me in trouble, too."

"Can't we just keep this between the two of us?" Zack pleaded, feeling awkward that Cody was being so domineering; he wasn't used to being told off by his little brother. "_You_ can punish me, just don't tell, okay?"

Cody grinned mischievously for a second and then his face turned serious again.  
"Fine," he said and sat down in a chair in the living room. "Come over here, and pull your pants down. I'm going to spank you."

"You're _what_?" Zack asked, alarmed.

"It's what mom used to do when you were little and misbehaved, and I think it's what you deserve now, so come here."

Feeling embarrassed, Zack walked over to his twin, unbuckling his belt, and pulled down his jeans.

Cody pulled his twin over his lap, pulled his underwear down his legs and smacked him hard on the buttocks.

"I can't believe you're doing this Cody!" Zack said, caught between being mortified at the situation and a little turned on by Cody's sudden authoritarian behaviour.

"Well, you need to be punished Zack."  
_Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

When Cody finally stopped, his hand was tingling quite badly and Zack's buttocks were bright red and looked kind of sore.

Zack stood up slowly.

"Hey...I'm sorry I had to do that," Cody said and hugged him tenderly, planning a kiss on his cheek. "Let's go get some lotion for your butt, okay? It'll make it feel better."

"Thanks, Cody, I guess...and thanks for not telling mom...are we cool now?"

"No problem. And sure, we're cool. I still love you...but first we have to finish your punishment...I'm gonna make you learn the math...it's for your own good."  
He got off the seat and pushed Zack down onto it.

"What do you want me to do?" Zack asked, curious and a little apprehensive.

"Well, we already subtracted your pants," Cody grinned down at him, more playful than annoyed now. "Now I'd like you to divide your legs, please."

"Yes, Sir," Zack said happily and leaned backwards, spreading his legs, placing a hand under each of his knees and pulling them up to his chest, exposing himself to his twin.

"Good, Now I'm going to add two fingers" Cody told him.  
He stuck the middle finger and index finger of his right hand into his mouth and sucked them slowly, lubricating them with his saliva before slowly pushing them into Zack's hole.

Zack tensed up nervously at the sudden pressure and feeling of fullness – he almost always topped Cody. They had only tried it the other way once before, and they had both agreed that they preferred Zack to be on top.

After a while, he got used to Cody's fingers and even began to enjoy the feel of what his brother was doing to him.

"Are you ready?" Cody asked, waiting for Zack to nod before removing his fingers and slowly pushing his erection into him.

"God, Zack, you're so tight" he moaned in pleasure as he felt himself sinking deeper into his twin.

Zack winced, a burning pain throbbing inside him.

Cody waited a while for Zack to relax and adjust. He got on his knees in front of the chair to make things easier then began to move in and out slowly.

It wasn't long before the burning pain inside of Zack turned into a burning pleasure and he began pushing himself back against Cody, trying to get more of him inside.  
Cody grabbed onto his hips and used them to thrust in and out of him faster and Zack began to moan uncontrollably.

"Oh, God, Cody, that feels so good. Do it harder, Cody" Zack moaned pushing his butt back against Cody and Cody complied, ploughing into his twin as hard and fast as he could.

He picked up Zack's legs, one in each arm and wrapped them around is waist.

Zack's whole body was quaking with the pleasure, his skin flushed pink, sweat tricking down his body as he moaned Cody's name over and over, completely losing himself in the intense pleasure until nothing else mattered apart from his twins throbbing member pounding into him harder and harder.

He felt orgasm building and as Cody pushed all of the way into him he finally came, every cell in his body vibrating in ecstasy, his ears ringing from the pleasure.

"Oh, yes, ZACK!" Cody cried moments later and came himself, squirted his load deep inside his twin.

They both lay on the chair for a long time after that, sweaty and breathing heavily, Cody on top of Zack.

"Wow, I need to copy your homework more often," Zack joked when he had caught his breath again and they both started laughing.

As they lay there in each other's arms he remembered what Cody had said to him that morning and realised that his brother had been right; Copying Cody's homework had gotten him well and truely fucked.

**a/n I'm not sure if I like the way this turned out or not, but I am my own worst critic.**

**Leave a review and let me know what you thought :).  
**


End file.
